


Roaming Hands

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Tom had a rough day and you give him a massage, which eventually turns into a happy ending.





	1. Magic Hands

He slammed the door and muttered something under his breath, causing you to jump and look up from the book you were reading. You tossed the blanket to the side and stood up to meet him by the entryway, where he was kicking his shoes off.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked; concern on your face.

“Sorry darling, I’ve had a shit day,” he pushed out a deep breath and rolled his head from side to side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Tense?”

“Yes, my shoulders are killing me today,” he sighed again.

“Why don’t you go change into something comfortable? I’ll make you a drink and rub your shoulders.”

He gave you a lopsided smile and a quick kiss on the cheek as he headed up the stairs to your room. You walked into the kitchen and pulled a tumbler out of the cabinet and dropped a few ice cubes in it. You uncapped the bottle of Jameson and poured three fingers worth; sloshing the amber liquid in the glass to chill all of it.

He came back down in a white t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. You smiled at him as you handed him the drink and motioned for him to sit down. He took a sip and closed his eyes; you watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the liquor. Sitting down on the back of the couch so your feet were on the cushions on either side of his hips, you pulled him back so you could reach his shoulders.

“Tell me what happened?” you asked as your fingers started working at the knots in his upper back. He groaned and dropped his head forward, relishing in the feel of your fingers on his tense muscles. He was silent for a minute and you stopped to kiss the top of his head.

“Don’t stop, you have magic fingers; they feel exquisite,” he reached his right hand back and squeezed yours in an attempt to make you start again.

You started rubbing his shoulders again and moved to his neck and eventually the back of his head, the whole time he kept whimpered and telling you how good it feels. You could feel his body relax under your fingers and he leaned back into you.

“Tom, you gotta tell me what’s wrong hun. Why was today so shitty?” you said trying to coax the information out of him.

“Nothing was going right today. It started raining and we were supposed to do outdoor filming and then a camera broke and a boom mic stopped working halfway through the scene. It was just a bloody mess today,” he sighed as you worked on a particularly tender spot on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry babe. You’re home now, just try to relax. Why don’t you lay down on your stomach on the couch and I’ll work on your lower back too hm?” You asked tapping the side of his arm and shifting off the back of the couch to give him room to move.

He did as you asked and you threw your right leg over his hip so you were straddling him, your left leg holding most of your weight on the floor. He turned his head to the left and placed his hands under his cheek, trying to find a comfortable spot. Once he stopped moving around you went back to rubbing his back.

You both were silent for a while when you noticed his breathing at evened out and the faint sound of a snore could be heard. You gently climbed off him and looked at his face to see he eyes were closed. He had clearly fallen asleep and you chuckled lightly.

You didn’t have the heart to wake him, so you placed the blanket over him and turned off the light, quietly making your way towards the stairs.

“Where are you going love?” he asked; his voice groggy with sleep.

“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Come here darling,” he turned on his side and lifted the blanket so you could crawl in with him. You smiled and lay down, spooning with him. He draped his arm over your waist and kissed the top of your head.

“Thank you darling. That was exactly what I needed tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too handsome.”

You snuggled closer to him as you both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Roaming Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending chapter

ou woke early in the morning and grabbed for your phone on the coffee table to check the time, it was only 3:39am. You tried to stretch out, but Tom’s grasp on you was too tight, you could barely move. You felt him stir behind you.

“What time is it love?” He asked; his voice thick with sleep.

“3:40 in the morning,” you yawned, covering your mouth as you spoke.

He snuggled in closer to your neck, inhaling your scent before peppering kisses along your shoulder and back of your neck. You pulled your hair away from your neck, allowing him better access and you hummed your appreciation when he slid his right hand down between your legs and started rubbing you lightly. You pushed back into him, feeling his erection pressed against your ass and you let out a small moan as you rocked your hips forwards and backwards.

You turned your head so you could reach his lips and he moved so you were on your back, he was hovering over you. He attacked your lips like a starved man and you were his last meal; he started devouring you. Slipping his hands into the waistband of your shorts he started rubbing you again.

Breaking away from your lips he whispered, “You’re so wet, did I do that darling?”

You bit your lower lip and nodded your head, not trusting your voice. He rocked his hips down to yours, so you could feel his entire length against you and you let out a small whine. “Please Tom, don’t tease me.”

He let out a low chuckle, “You like the tease though, you’ve told me so many time.” He continued rocking his hips, humping you through your clothes. “You like when I tell you what a dirty girl you are for wanting my cock shoved in your pussy,” he leaned in so his lips brushed against your ear, “or your ass. I’d love to fuck that pretty little asshole. Are you going to let me?”

You couldn’t answer him, your body was on fire from his words and you just moaned as he sat up and pulled your shorts and panties down your legs and threw them on the floor, kicking his own off in the process. He slid the head of his cock up and down your slit, getting himself wet with your juices.

“You still haven’t answered me baby. Are you?” He reached down and started pressing against your tight hole with his long finger, your body pushing back against the foreign object.

“Yes,” you moaned, the pleasure making your dizzy.

He rubbed his thumb around your entrance, getting it wet and returned to your asshole, gently pressing in as he rubbed your clit. You moaned loudly as your body relaxed and he slipped it thumb into his first knuckle. The sensation was so different than anything you had experienced and you gripped him like a vise.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck your pretty little ass; you’re going to be so tight around my cock. Right now though,” he started, pulling this thumb from you, “I want to fuck this pussy of yours. I want to feel you clench around me.”

He lined himself up and started pushing in, the both of you moaning. He was so long that you could barely take all of him, but you did it and you felt his balls rest against your pelvis. You were so full, stretched so well.

“Please Tom,” you moaned. “I need you to move.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, holding him tight against you. He started thrusting gently in and out of you.

“No Tom, harder. Please,” you bucked your hips to his wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

“I’m not going to last if I do that Darling,” he groaned.

“I don’t care, please.”

He obliged and started thrusting hard into you; your body bouncing with each thrust. His cock was hitting your g-spot and you were getting close. You reached your hand down between your bodies and started playing with your clit, your body tensing from the pleasure; the drag of his cock, the pressure on your clit, it was all too much. You started convulsing around him, your orgasm hitting you.

He thrust a few more times before coming with a grunt, your name leaving his lips in pleasure. He dropped his forehead to yours and you both breathed one another in. You let out a small nervous chuckle bubbled from your lips and you covered your mouth.

“What’s so funny Darling?” He asked getting off you to gather all the clothes.

“You’re going to be fucking my ass later. I’m nervous and excited,” you admitted.

He let out a low growl, “If I knew you would have been excited, I would have brought it up a long time ago. Come,” he extended his hand towards yours to help you stand, “let’s shower. We can work on getting you ready there and then take this back to the bedroom.” The glint in his eye telling you he was just as excited.


End file.
